memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Generation
| miniseries =Myriad Universes | author =Andrew Steven Harris | illustrator =Gordon Purcell | editor = | publisher =IDW Publishing | original =5 comics | original dates=November 2008 - March 2009 | format =Paperback | published =July 2009 | pages =128 | ISBN =ISBN 1600104754 | date = | stardate = | altcover = | caption = |}} Star Trek: The Last Generation was a five-part Star Trek: The Next Generation/''Myriad Universes'' comics series published by IDW Publishing beginning in November 2008. The series was written by Andrew Steven Harris and illustrated by Gordon Purcell. Blurb ;From solicitations :In this first-ever Myriad Universe tale, Starfleet is no more. The Federation lies in ruin and the Klingons have conquered Earth. But a resistance, led by Jean-Luc Picard, seeks to free humanity from Klingon rule. Now, finally, it may have the means to do it: An android named Data, who has scrutinized the timeline and discovered that things are not as they should be. Synopsis 2293, and circa 2366 The Khitomer Peace Conference of 2293 fails when the Federation president is assassinated. The Klingons ultimately conquer Earth and Starfleet, and the Federation falls into separate nations. Still, Klingon forces are plagued by a civilian uprising on Earth and by Captain Hikaru Sulu of the USS Excelsior (the only starship to survive), who becomes known as the Silver Ghost. Jean-Luc Picard commands one rebel cell (including Riker, La Forge, Beverly and Wesley Crusher, Yar, Ro Laren, Barclay, O’Brien, Annika Hansen, and many others), is supported by his advisor and lover Guinan (who knows that this timeline is somehow wrong), and looks after his orphaned and crippled nephew, Rene. Lord Worf commands Klingon forces, though he maintains a need for vengeance against the Silver Ghost, who took one of his eyes in combat. Worf’s bungling son (cruelly nicknamed “Alexander”) meets with a dishonorable death, and his Betazoid concubine is executed when her link to the rebels (secretly known by Worf) proves to be worthless. La Forge and Riker retrieve a prototype android, Data. The trio is attacked by Klingon forces on a lunar base, but Data escapes to the rebels on Earth and the humans are saved by the cloaked Excelsior. Data is aware of a temporal incursion at the Khitomer Conference that rewrote history. Picard plans to time-travel back to the conference and correct the timeline, restoring a reality in which the Federation and the Klingons are allies. Robin Lefler is killed in the Klingons’ retaliation for Data’s escape, and Wesley cries for vengeance. The young man leads several others, who also refuse to accept peace with the Klingons, in thwarting Picard’s plan to steal a bird-of-prey for his mission. Ro sacrifices herself to save the other rebels from Wesley’s bomb, and Klingon forces arrive, killing many others and capturing Data. As the surviving rebels consider their limited options and allies (the Sisko and Janeway cells are likely wiped out, the Vaughn cell’s survival and whereabouts are unknown, and the Jellico cell are vicious terroritst), La Forge and Riker return with an offer of cooperation with the Excelsior. The rebels board Excelsior to rescue Data from the Klingon flagship. Captain Sulu offers himself for personal combat against Lord Worf, getting the Klingons to drop their shields long enough for the rebels to transport Data. Sulu is run through with a bat’leth, but he takes Worf’s other eye and detonates a bomb aboard the Klingon ship. Excelsior XO Rachel Garret steps aside and gives command to Picard, who orders the slingshot time-travel maneuver. They arrive at Khitomer in 2293, but find the area blanketed with temporal radiation and the Enterprise-A absent from orbit. On the surface, Picard’s attempt to save the Federation president is thwarted by Captain Braxton from the 29th century. He abducts Picard to his ship, the UTS Event Horizon, and reveals that some unknown future catastrophe will destroy the galaxy. The only futures that survive beyond that event are ones in which the Federation has fallen, so Braxton is trying to rewrite history accordingly. Picard and Braxton have actually met numerous times before, as Picard has repeatedly tried to reset history but always been thwarted—causing layer upon layer of temporal radiation. However, Picard is aware of this (through Data), and he returns them both to the focal point and sees that Braxton falls instead of the president. Braxton survives and put his ship on a collision course with the conference hall. Data evacuates everyone from the Event Horizon and the Excelsior and pilots the starship himself to crash into the timeship, preventing the tragedy. Picard and Azetbur work to ensure the peace and plan to stop the future galactic catastrophe by working together. Overview The series is set during the Star Trek: The Next Generation era but in an alternate timeline in which the Klingons have conquered Earth following a deterioration of relations between the Empire and the Federation seventy years early when James T. Kirk failed to prevent the assassination of the Federation president at the end of Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. The series prominently featured: Worf, who rules over Klingon occupied Earth; Captain Hikaru Sulu, who still commands the , the last hold out of Starfleet; and Jean-Luc Picard, who leads a resistance movement on Earth. Issues Appendices Related stories External link * Last Generation, The Last Generation, The